


Призрак

by faikit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, Haunting, M/M, Paranormal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неужели он сошел с ума?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призрак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640463) by [RandomRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu). 



Шерлок чувствует, что он в квартире не один. Он постоянно ощущает на себе взгляд, направленный на него из незнакомой трещины на потолке или из неясного полумрака, когда приходит ночь и единственными источниками света остаются тусклые лампочки в квартире и уличные фонари. Ощущает порывы ветра при закрытых окнах — мурашки бегут по спине, словно ледяные пальцы касаются кожи. Он даже слышит шепоток в ночи, зовущий его по имени, стук в дверь и чьи-то шаги в кухне.

Впервые в жизни у Шерлока нет объяснения происходящему.

На ум приходит мысль о призраках, но он быстро отбрасывает ее. Призраки? Их не существует. Нет никаких фактов, доказывающих существование призраков. Так ведь? Значит, должна быть причина, по которой он чувствует, будто за ним наблюдают. Паранойя? А шепот, стук и шаги? Галлюцинации?

Быть может, он сошел с ума? 

Призрак является лишь несколько недель спустя.

Шерлок в разгаре расследования, на часах три часа ночи. Тело молит об отдыхе, но мозг работает на полную мощность. Он продолжает прокручивать в голове обстоятельства дела в поисках нужной улики. Расхаживает по комнате, поглядывая на пробковую доску с фотографиями и заметками, а когда подходит к ней вплотную, замечает краем глаза тень. Она выплывает из темной кухни легким туманом. Тень имеет человеческий силуэт, но Шерлок не может разглядеть лица, пока не оборачивается к фантому. 

На нем дорогой серый костюм, темные волосы зачесаны назад, на лице злая усмешка. Шерлок долго смотрит в темные глаза и лишь тогда замечает за полупрозрачной радужкой безумие. 

Как бы сильно он ни старался, отвернуться не может — все тело оцепенело. 

Призрак подходит ближе, еще ближе, на расстояние вытянутой руки. Воздух становится все холоднее. Шерлок может поклясться, что видит, как собственное дыхание срывается с губ облачками пара. 

— Шерлок. 

Голос отражается эхом, словно они в длинном туннеле. 

— Что? — Шерлок хочет отвернуться, отвергнуть реальность происходящего, но может лишь продолжать смотреть в темные глаза, тонуть в этой черной дыре. Он пытается заговорить, но с трудом произносит одно-единственное слово. 

Холодная ладонь касается лица — прикосновение ощущается порывом ледяного ветра.

— Я давно хотел приблизиться, но никак не мог подобрать подходящее время, — задумчиво говорит призрак, чуть склонив голову набок, и гладит Шерлока большим пальцем по скуле. — Но я не мог больше ждать.

Шерлок думает, что, наверное, ему это снится. Должно сниться, поскольку слишком невероятно для реальности. 

— Что случилось? Ты будто призрак увидел! — фантом смеется над собственной шуткой, от которой у Шерлока в голове становится совсем пусто. Он уже забыл о деле, над которым работал, и чувствует, будто время остановилось, а сам он в центре ожившего кошмара.

— Хм... не хочешь поболтать, да? — призрак выглядит разочарованным. — Ну ладно, — он пожимает плечами. — До свидания, Шерлок. До скорого. 

И растворяется в воздухе. 

Неизвестно, сколько времени проходит прежде, чем Шерлок снова обретает способность двигаться и оседает в кресло. 

Призраков не существует. Он повторяет это снова и снова, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что видел галлюцинацию. 

Он сидит так до восхода солнца, встречая его с тяжелым ощущением, что призрак вскоре придет снова.


End file.
